


The Hitman

by MmbBlossom14



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternative Universe - FBI, Attempted Murder, Betty Cooper & Toni Topaz Friendship, Collaboration, Developing Friendships, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Friendship, I Don't Even Know, Injury, Love Confessions, Minor Archie Andrews/Veronica Lodge, Minor Cheryl Blossom/Toni Topaz, Murder Mystery, Pain, References to Drugs, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:28:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27743752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MmbBlossom14/pseuds/MmbBlossom14
Summary: The Hitman.Secrets, lies, blackmail and a murder. A decade long murder spree and the mystery just adding up. Can agent Cooper figure out the trail? Will this killer escape the catch or fall right into the trap?This is a collab with @kisvids.
Relationships: Betty Cooper/Bret Weston Wallis, Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones, Cheryl Blossom/Toni Topaz
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a collab with @kisvids we hope you enjoy it.

Murder. It's such a vile word. A word that causes heartache and pain. Yet a string of murders is what Agent Elizabeth Cooper has. A cause that has gone on for a decade ever since she was in high school with people she was close with has occurred again. New evidence has come to life.

The young officer has had a case come back to life. A case that she worked on in the police force but now it has been made a serial killer case.

They put the case to rest years ago but now there was new evidence. Jason Blossom, her cousin. Murdered and stuffed in the freezer when abandoned in the lake. 

Another murder of the water polo team had happened the same way. Trevor Brown, the beloved boy next door. He was found in the water fountain in Central park.

Each murder was more gruesome than the last.

Betty was collecting evidence moving people away from the crime scene. She was meeting up with her old friend Valerie to tell her about her brother. She knew Valerie was heartbroken when she was told. Like the good friend she was Betty let her cry on her shoulder.

“Why would someone do something like this?”

"The same reason why they kill Jason." Betty told her.

“Yeah but why? Trev never did anything wrong.” She cried.

"I have a feeling the killer is trying to hurt the people close to Jason. That means we all have to watch our backs. Tell the pussycat to be careful."

“Why would he need to do more? Jason is already dead?” She cried.

"I don't know. Revenge for something JJ did. Val I will find the bastard." Betty promised.

She just nodded.

"I have to get back to work. I will call you with updates."

“Okay.”

Betty headed back to the office. She was completely stumped. She didn’t know how they would find the killer. They found no trace of DNA. All of the murders were well thought out.

She knew she would he spending late nights at the office. She decided to ring her boyfriend.“Hey baby.” He answered.

"Hey baby, it will be a long night. I have a hard case." She told her boyfriend Brett.

“What’s the case? Work on it at home.”

"Bret no. I can't." Betty sighed.

“Why not?”

"Its a tough case. I don't want it at home. Its connected to JJ's case."

“Is there another murder?”

"Its Trev. He was so close to me." Betty whispered.

“Your ex from high school?”

Betty nodded. "Yeah."

“Wow. What happened?”

"You know I can't tell you." She teared up.

"Baby I'll run a bath for you. I'm here for you." He told her.

_______

Bret Wallis a company owner. He went to school in Riverdale. A private school. He dated Betty in college. Yet like most people he had skeleton in the wardrobe.

Bret was at home once the call had finished. He had a smirk on his face. He grabbed his phone to call someone else. It answered in one call.

"Successful as always I see." Bret smiled.

“When can I stop?” 

“Not yet. Cheryl Blossom and her wife are next.” 

“Toni’s my friend.” 

“I don’t care. Do it.” Bret demanded.

"I can't. This needs to be over."

“Fine then I’ll turn you in.” 

“We had a deal! I cant keep doing this.”

"You will do it until I say so! I have to keep my girlfriend off the trail Jughead!" Bret snapped.

“Fine!”

Bret ended the call with a smile. He was finally getting everything he wanted.

__________

Jughead sat in his studio apartment. He couldn’t keep doing this. He couldn’t kill Cheryl and Toni. They were his friends. He needed to be clumsy. He needed to hit Bret where it hurts. Bret was starting to fall in love with Betty. Jughead needed to get close to her. Mess with his plan.

He did a search on her. He wrote down important facts.

-Betty Cooper.

Age: 26

Job: FBI agent.

Favourite coffee shop: T's Tea room. Goes there at 8 in the morning and various time through the day.

Favourite restaurant: Pops diner. -

Jughead decided to go to the cafe to see if she was there. He went in and sat down. Like clockwork she walked in with her head in case files. He needed to think of a way to talk to her.

The only way he could think of was bumping into her. That's exactly what he did. Hot chai latte spilt all down her perfectly clean blouse.

“Shit. I’m so sorry. Let me help you clean up.”

"No it's my fault. I'm so tired and I have a long night ahead." Jughead smiled at her. He had her where he wanted her.

“Let me buy you a new drink.”

"And cake. I need to dry this in the bathroom." He watched her walk away.

He ordered a new drink for her and some cake for both of them. Jughead sat down smirking. She came back out a little bit later and sat across from him.

"Thank you. I'm Betty by the way."

"Jughead." He told her. "I'm so sorry."

“It’s okay.”

"I should have watched where I'm going." Jughead handed her the coffee.

"It's all my fault." Betty told him. "Thank you for this. I really need it today." She teared up.

“Are you okay?”

"I lost a good friend today."

“That’s terrible.”

"Murder." Betty cried."Sorry." She sipped her drink.

Jughead could see the pain he caused her. He hated what he does but he couldn't control it. He could ruin his career. Now he could ruin his career either way.

"I'm sorry to hear that."

“He was my high school boyfriend but we were really good friends. I just don’t know why someone would target him.”

"People are awful. Some people get blackmailed." He squeezed her hand. She nodded. "You'll get through it." Jughead said.

"Thanks. I should get back, I'm working the case."

He nodded.

Betty wrote her number down. "It was nice talking to you. We should become friends."

“Yeah, sure.” He smiled.

Betty picked up her cake and latte before she headed out. Jughead felt like he had an in.

_______

Back at the office: 

Betty was at a cross road. She was lost, she felt like she was walking into traffic. Where did she begin? Would she cross reference things from this case to the old one?

This case would hit close to home. She knew she should pass it on. Yet no one else would be as determined as she was to solve it.

She needed answers. There was only one woman she trust to get them. That woman was herself. She has a duty of care to her family, her friends and her small community back home to finish this case once and for all.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a collab with @kisvids

Jughead Jones a small author with a collection of books on The hitman was in fact the hitman. A dark secret he had been keeping since he was a teenager. 

A blackmailing classmate turned his life upside down. He had to protect his family and himself from the truth Bret Wallice wanted to expose.

Yet he had crossed a line. Toni Topaz was family and he couldn't do that to her. She took him under her wings when he joined the serpents. He was like her second sister.

At least now Jughead had an in to ruin Bret. Although he had an idea on how to make Bret think he attempted the murder. He was going to break into Toni and Cheryl’s house and mess some stuff up without them seeing him. He knew they would call Betty in a panic. He could never actually hurt them.

That was the toughest part. He knew they were out having a girl's day with Veronica Lodge. He was going to wait until the middle of the night.

With that decision made he decided to go have dinner with Betty. He texted her asking to get to know her.

B: sure. I could do with a break away from this case.

J: meet me at the cafe.

Betty packed up her things and headed to the cafe. She has began to look into people from Jason's past. That meant all the people from stonewall and his family. She met Jughead at the cafe.

"Hi."

“Hey.”

"Thanks for this." Betty sat down.

“No problem.”

"How are you?" She smiled."Have you ordered?" Betty added.

“I’m good. And not yet. I was waiting for you.”

"Thank god. I am starving. I haven't eaten in since yesterday. I've been too focused on this case." She pulled the menu out.

He just nodded.

Betty smiled at him as she decided on a burger. "How has your day been?" She wondered. "We should learn a little about each other. All I know is that you throw coffee over people." Betty joked.

He laughed softly. “My day has been good.”

"That's great. What's your favourite food?"

“I don’t have one. But I do eat a lot.”

"Fair. What's your favourite song?" Betty asked.

“Don't have one.”

"Seriously? I don't believe that. Favourite artist? You're a Harry stan, aren't you?" Betty smiled.

“No.”

"Tell me something?" She pouted. Betty didn't realise she was pouting."I could do an interrogation to get to know you?" Betty teased.

“I’m a writer.”

Betty's eyes lit up. "I love books." Betty told him.

“Me too.”

"Tell me about everything." She leaned forward.

“There’s not much to know.”

"Fine. Be a mystery man." Betty smiled.

“I’m not very interesting.”

"We can be boring together. Look at those pretty patterns." She pointed out to the painting.

Jughead nodded.

"Patterns that's it!" Betty remembered a certain pattern from her case.

“What?”

"In my case. The killer has a pattern. Kill a guy from the team and then kill a family member... shit I shouldn't have said anything." She slapped her mouth shut.

"You have a lead?"

Betty smiled excitedly. She messaged her team telling them. Their food came over as they ordered two burgers.

"So are you single? Do you annoy your girlfriend? My boyfriend hates that I work too much."

"No. I'm single but I have good friends. You should meet them. We're off out tomorrow night." Jughead smiled

“I can’t. I’m working.” 

“That’s fine.”

"But I like hanging out with you." Betty smiled. "My favourite author is J.Jones. what about you? We could go to his book signing in a few months. I have that day off."

"I can't. I have a work thing." Jughead told her. "But hanging out with you is fun."

"Another time." She smiled. He nodded. "Tell me about your work?" Betty shoved fries in her face. She was starving.

“It’s just writing. Nothing special.”

"But the tours?" She asked. "I thought it would be more fun. Trips to get inspiration. Tour fun with your manager."

“Nope. I pretty much just sit at home and write and sometimes have meetings with my publisher. And I don’t go on tours. I like to keep myself anonymous.”

"Oh. You like to be a mystery." Betty giggled.

“Yep.”

"You're not a murder are you? I might have to arrest you." She yawned.

“Not funny, Cooper.”

"A little funny Jones." Betty sipped her tea. "You should laugh." She winked. He rolled his eyes playfully. "I needed this." She laughed.

“Me too.”

"Really? What's gone on?" Betty asked. She decided to pay for this lunch for them.

“Just been stressed lately.”

"I get that. That's why it's been nice getting to know a new friend." Betty saw him smile.

Jughead smiled at her. He had no idea how Bret had landed her.

“Yeah.”

"Even though you are quiet." She smiled.

“I’m just not much of a talker.”

"Well I will make you speak more than five words." Betty wiggled her eyebrows.

"One, two, three, four, five and six." Jughead smirked.

She laughed softly. Jughead smiled as his phone lit up.

B: kill them.

Jughead shut off his phone. “I should go.” He said.

"Okay. I need to get to the office." Jughead nodded. "Do I get a hug or are we not at that level of friendship yet?" Betty teased.

“You can hug me.”

Betty walked near him. She pulled him in for a hug. He hugged her back. She held him tightly before pulling away. "See you around Jones. Stay murder free." Betty teased. He smiled faintly. Jughead watched her leave. He turned his phone back on.

J: I need more time.

B: a week that's it.

J: I’m planning on breaking in tonight.

B: good call me after.

_____

Betty was at the office when she called Cheryl. “Hey Betty.” Cheryl answered.

"Come to the office."

“Why? Is everything okay?”

"I need you and Toni to stay at mine, whilst I stay at yours. I think the murder is going to target you."

“Target us? Why?”

"Its a pattern. Jj, now Trev. I think you're next." Betty whispered.

“Okay. Me and T will pack up and be right there.” 

"Perfect." Betty ended the call.

Cheryl and Toni got to the office an hour later. Betty was there waiting for them. She needed to set up spy cams.

“Betty just set up cameras at our house. You don’t need to sleep there. We can’t have anything happening to you.”

"It's fine." Betty told them.

“It’s not fine.”

"I will be undercover." She reassured them.

“What if they try to kill you?”

"Then I use my gun." Betty pulled it out.

“Fine.”

"I'll see you soon." She hugged them.

“Be safe.”

"Always." Betty suited up.

Betty got ready to go with her bulletproof vest. She headed to Cheryl and Toni’s house. She knew her cousin would be worried but she is trained for this. Betty hid in plane site. She had a good view of the door.

It was starting to get late so she was hoping to catch the killer tonight. If that wasn't possible, she wanted to at least get a description of his height. She wanted it to be easier to identify him.

_____

Hours passed and Betty heard the door go. She saw a tall man come in. Probably around 6”1. He was all dressed in black and his face was covered.

Betty snuck up behind him. Her heart was in her mouth. He wanted her and her family dead. He wanted all her town dead. She didn’t know whether to grab him or shoot him.

Betty was hesitating. She knew she shouldn't. Everything can change in the matter of a second. 

Yet for her it did all she could see was black as her body hit the floor.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a collab with @kisvids

Flashback.- 

Highschool: 

Stonewall prep, the school for the rich and the unlucky. The students fight like cat and dog. Competitive behaviour between the boys. Love lust between the dorms.

It was Jughead Jones’ first day. He had gotten a scholarship and wouldn’t be there without his writing. He was so excited. He had been in the Southside all his life. Yet here, people actually wanted to learn.

He wanted to put his past behind him and start fresh. This was his chance.

He was meeting his roommate. Bret Wallis and Jason Blossom. They were in the bigger room. He walked in and put his stuff down on the empty bed.

"Weirdo is here!" Jason barked.

"It's Jones." He rolled his eyes. Jughead just sat down to unpack his things.

He already missed his friends. He knew it was going to be hard to make friends there. He wanted to go home but this was an opportunity of a lifetime.

He decided to look at the library. "Hey." He found a group of people

“Hi.”

"Sit with us."

Jughead sat down with the group. He was so nervous.“I’m Jughead.” He introduced himself.

"Hey, I'm Donna."

"I'm a little nervous."

"Don't be." She winked.

They made conversation and he started to feel a little better. He was still out of his comfort.

_____

That went on for weeks. Jughead couldn't afford half of the stuff. He has been blackmailed by Penny Peabody to sell drugs to protect his sister. He wanted to put his past behind him but it just kept coming back to him.

One night he was on a run when he didn't realise who it was for. He met in an alleyway with his roommate.

"Bret?" Jughead panicked.

“You realize there’s cameras, right Jones?”

"No." He whispered.

“You’re not as discreet as you think. I saw the whole thing on camera.”

"Well I need money to survive you dick!" Jughead snapped.

"Yeah well you don't belong with us. You can do me or a favour or I can hand you in." Bret said.

“What kind of favor?”

"Rough Jason up. He has hurt me and he needs to pay."

“Isn’t he your friend?”

"Not anymore. I told him a secret and he stabbed me in the back." Bret whispered.

"Rough that blossom up?" Bret nodded. "I can do that."

“Good.”

"I'll do it now." Jughead told him.

He knew that he is always down by the river with his secret girlfriend. He sat there waiting.

"Hey Jason. Bret said you told him my buisness." Jughead glared at him. "Why?" He shoved him. He knew he was lying but he needed an excuse.

“I didn’t.”

"Why is he saying that?" Jughead felt really bad.

"Because he's in love with me." Jason sighed.

"You still hold him. I'm not like you guys." Jughead pushed him.

Jason stumbled back. He fell, hitting his head on a rock by the water. There was an instant crack. Panic ran through Jughead's body. He instantly checked his pulse to see that he was dead.

Jughead freaked out as he called Bret. “Bret... he fell... I didn’t even push him that hard... we need to call an ambulance.” Jughead cried.

"Is he breathing?" Bret asked.

"No." 

"Then we aren't. They'll think you killed him. Hide the body." Bret ordered.

"I'm calling an ambulance." Jughead said.

"I'll call the police." Bret warned him.

“It was an accident! He tripped! We need to save him if we still can!”

"They don't know that. I could tell them you sold drugs to him." He told him.

“Bret his life is at risk! We can still save him!”

Bret just ended the call. He couldn't care less. Jughead was trying to keep himself together. He was freaking out and trying not to cry. All his emotions built up and he cried. He had Jason Blossom dying in his arms.

He knew he had to do something. Jughead did the worst thing he could think off. He pulled his body into the freezer at the wrym. Panic ran though his body. He returned a few days later to throw his body in the river. He hoped to sink his problems away.

Jughead wouldn't have done anything like this before coming to Stonewall. The guilt was eating away at him. Each day that passed was a new day people where on the search for Jason.

He felt like he buried himself along that day with Jason. He was so ashamed. All he wanted to do was save Jason. He could have done that instead of calling Bret. 

Yet now Bret had drugs and murder over him. A murder he accidentally committed. That filled with soul with so much guilt. He couldn’t come back from this. A part of him will always be dead. 17 and died a metaphorical death.

Would he ever recover from this?


	4. Chapter 4

Present day: 

Darkness is all Betty saw as she collapsed on the floor. She was passed out on the wooden floor as the murder was stood above her.

Jughead Jones turned around to see the familiar face. His heart dropped. 

“Shit...” He panicked. He quickly called it in, making it seem like she called in for help on her own.

He hoped that she wouldn't remember half of it. A few hours later, Betty came around in the hospital remembering nothing. She only knew that she went to Cheryl and Toni’s.

"Bret?" Betty whispered.

"I'm here baby. The girls are getting coffee." Bret told her.

"I need to check my work emails."

“You have the rest of the week off. Do you remember what happened?”

"I remember I was working. I was heading to Cheryl's. I remember I had dinner with my new friend. His name his Jughead, you would like him." Betty rubbed her head.

“Well apparently the killer got in to Cheryl’s. He knocked you out.”

"That would make sense. I really can't remember." She began to tear up. 

Betty Cooper hated getting injured on the job. What's worse is she this case is getting harder and now she has a bad concussion and slight memory loss for a while. 

"Can you messaged Jughead saying I can't meet for lunch tomorrow?"

“Yeah... no problem.” Bret said. He was so mad at Jughead for trying to get to know her. He made an excuse to head outside for a work call. Instead he rang him. “Hello?” Jughead answered.

"You're a fucking asshole." Bret greeted him.

“What’s your problem?”

"Trying to get to know Betty. Did you know she's in the hospital?! You could have killed her! I don't care if she is Jason's cousin I've learnt to love her! Which fucks up my plans because I am so attractive to Kevin." Bret sighed.

“I didn’t mean to hurt her! I called in for help! And I don’t understand how she ended up with someone like you! Shes fucking beautiful and deserves so much better than you!”

"Stay away from her. She got with me because I helped her grieve Jason in college!" He yelled.

“You’re the one who stopped me from saving him! You’re the reason he’s dead!”

"Thank God he is! He lead me on and then broke my heart. Knocked Polly up but was sleeping with me!" Bret snapped.

"Shouldn't be a reason for murder." Jughead told him.

"Just stay the fuck away from Betty." He warned him.

______

Jughead didn't take that warning. The next day whilst Bret was at work, he visited her. He had a flowers and a massive tray of chocolate. He knocked on the door with a smile on his face. 

“Jughead, hey.” She smiled. 

“How are you feeling? Good, I hope?” He smiled.

"They won't let me work. I don't remember alot and I have a bad headache." Betty sighed.

“You need some rest. The stress is just making the headache worse.... I brought you some flowers and chocolate.”

Betty's eyes lit up. Bret didn't even do that for her. "I love them. Open the chocolate up. The food here is bland."

He opened them up and handed them to her. Betty picked one at random and ate one. She then handed the box to share with him. "Come sit with me. How was work?" She pulled her blanket over her head. The lights were too bright.

Jughead got up to dim the lights. “Boring. I was stressing about you.”

"You care about me Jones?" Betty blushed.

“Of course I do.”

Betty leaned her hand over to gently squeeze his. He smiled at her. She smiled back, not removing her hand. They just held hands softly rubbing each other's skin.

“So... when do you get to go home?”

"In a few days. They're keeping me in until my memories come back." Betty span the ring on his finger.

“How much do you remember?”

"I was going to Chers to try get an image of the murder." She told him.

He nodded.

"I'm glad you came. I was getting used to my dinner dates with you." Betty smiled.

“I can go pick up food for us, if you want?”

"Please and a big fat milkshake." She squeezed his hands.

“Okay.”

Betty smiled at him as he was about to leave when Cheryl walked in. She came to visit her cousin bringing clean clothes and pajamas.

"You know Jughead?"

“Yeah... you know him too?” Betty said. 

“He’s TT’s best friend.”

"We met in a cafe. He spilt coffee on me. I really like him." She smiled with a light in her eyes.

He smiled at her. 

“He’s a good guy.” Cheryl smiled.

"He really is. Look what he got me." Betty pointed out the flowers and chocolate.

"I thought they were from Bret."

"All Juggie."

“Wow.”

"He's getting me lunch too." Betty blushed.

Cheryl gave Jughead a look. He pretended not to notice.

"I've ordered it. I'm collecting it now. I'll be 10 minutes Betts. Don't work." Jughead warned.

“Okay.”

"Try not to poison me. I'm already in here." Betty teased. Jughead laughed softly. He headed to the cafe smiling.

Being around her made him so happy. Being around her makes him feel alive again. Makes him feel more like himself. He had been so inspired to right lately because of her. He hasn’t felt like this since before attending stone wall. His world had been so dark for so long. Now he had a light.

Jughead came back smiling. He found her smiling and laughing. She had the most beautiful laugh. He sat down not interrupting them. He just put her food on the table beside her.

"Thank you." Betty immediately tucked in. Her appetite was large and she hasn't eaten all day.

"So Jughead?" Cheryl smirked. "Have you met Veronica or Kevin yet?"

“Nope.”

"You will." Betty told him. "I'm doing a movie night in when I'm out. They haven't seen me in awhile because of work. I promised them and they want to check on us because the case I'm working on is personal." Betty explained.

"You want to avoid Bret." Cheryl told him. "Wait you'll know him from Stonewall."

Jughead nodded. 

Betty smiled at him. She hasn't stopped staring at his eyes. He smiled back. "Sit on my bed?" Betty asked. "I'm cold."

"Sure." Jughead shrugged.

Betty hugged him keeping warm. Cheryl just looked at them. She could see how happy Jughead is with her. How relaxed he makes Betty. In her eyes they were the perfect couple together.

"I need to pop to see TT. I'll call you later. Jones look after her."

Cheryl headed to her wife's photography studio. She found her hard at work shooting a baby's photoshoot. She sat in the office waiting for her.

Toni Topaz and Cheryl Blossom got together in their senior year. They met watching Love Simon. Cheryl wasn't fully out yet but after a bit of back and forth they finally got together. They secretly got married two years after college. That's all they've ever needed. As Toni's grandfather as the witness with his girlfriend at the time that was it. They were happily married.

The shoot finished about an hour later. Toni came in and hugged her wife from behind. "What a lovely surprise." She kissed her cheek. "Shouldn't you be at work?"

Cheryl Blossom and Veronica Lodge have a rum buisness together. They also own their own buisness separately. 

"I was checking up on dearest Elizabeth. You wouldn't believe who was there." Toni gave her a look to continue. "Jughead."

"They know one another?"

"Met a few days or weeks ago."

“Wow.”

"Guess what they like each other. He's meeting the rest of us."

“Wow.”

"They haven't admitted but he bought her flowers. Baby we need this to happen. I hate Bret." Cheryl pouted.

“But Betty loves him. And you know Jughead, he’s not good with feelings.”

"But Bret isn't good for him. She lingered on his touch."

“If something is actually going to happen, let it happen naturally.”

"Fine."

____

Back at the hospital:

"You're warm." Betty smiled.

“Are you cold? Do you need another blanket?”

"No I just want to hug you." She blushed.

“Okay.” He smiled.

"I don't get to snuggle often." Jughead held her close. "Well if you ever need a hug call me."

“I will.”

"I'm glad your safe." He whispered.

He felt so guilty.

"I was so scared Betts."

“I’m okay Jug.” She looked at him. Betty just smiled at him. "What if he was after you?" He stroked her hair.

“He’s not. He has a pattern.” Jughead nodded. They held each other as Bret came in. Jughead quickly got up."Why is he here?" 

“I just came to see if she was okay...”

"Well get out!" Bret yelled.

"No!" Betty snapped. "You have no right to tell him to go. I want him here. Since when do you tell me what to do?" She questioned him.

"I'm sorry baby."

"Get out!" Betty yelled.

Bret stormed out in a mood. He messaged Jughead.

B: kill them or I will kill Betty.

Jughead couldn't kill his friends and he couldn't have Betty be killed. He didn't know what to do.

Betty just looked at him. "You okay?" She asked.

"Bret hated me in stonewall."

"He hates everyone." Betty told him.

Jughead nodded.

This situation was already out of control. Now it had exploded in his face. What could he do to prevent it? Should he leave clues for Betty?

That's the question that's been building up for decades.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a collab with @kisvids

Betty Cooper had missed her office. Her work was her life. So finally getting in again was amazing. She was meeting with her friends this weekend. They were forcing her out the office.

Getting to the office she had a note.

-I know who killed them. Look closer to home. You know them.-

Betty was confused. Was it possible she knew the killer? She began going over who she knows that they know. She made a list. She wanted to keep her options open. That even meant people closer to her. She needed to interrogate each person on the list.

It's not Cheryl, Toni, Valerie, Sweet Pea and Fangs. That meant it could be Archie, Jughead and Bret. She only had just met Jughead so he was off the list. Betty was off out with them tonight. She would try push their buttons. She remembers everything that happened but told no one.

She was currently around at Cheryl's getting ready. She had a tough day at work narrowing down the list.“So, how’s the investigation going?”

"Between us Cher I have a lead." Betty said.

“Really?”

"I do. I'm getting closer and I feel like what I know I need to end things with Bret. It could be him." She confessed.

"I don't know what to do. He keeps asking me all these questions about that night about the murder."

"Get rid of him." Cheryl said.

“I need to talk to him.”

"Call him." She encouraged.

"You really hate him don't you?" Betty questioned her cousin.

"He treated JJ like shit." Cheryl shrugged. She walked up to Veronica and Kevin hugging them. "You'll get to meet Betty's new boyfriend." She teased.

"He isn't my boyfriend. I'm still with Bret but I do like Juggie. He is amazing." Betty blushed.

"Do you like him?" Veronica asked. Betty stayed silent blushing. “You do!”

"I think so." She whispered.

"Oh my god!" Kevin smiled.

“He’s a good guy B.” Cheryl smiled.

"He spilt coffee on me." Betty giggled.

“He’s clumsy.”

"Well he's waiting for us with the guys." Toni smiled.

_____

At the bar: 

The boys were waiting for the girls. They were watching a drag act together. When the girls got there Jughead smiled at Betty. Betty waved him over.

“Hey.” He smiled, walking over to her.

“I am.”

Betty hugged him. "I'm not drinking tonight. So save me." She teased. "I have work in the morning." Betty hugged him.

He nodded.

"Save me a seat? I'll grab the drinks."

“Okay.”

Jughead sat down with his friends. Sweet Pea was trying to chat Veronica up.

"Pea you know I'm with Archie." 

"So back off." Archie kissed his girlfriend, Veronica.

"Jug we have a secret!" Cheryl smiled.

"Baby you can't." Toni kissed her.

"But Betty really likes him." She pouted.

Jughead gave her a confused look.

"Betty has a crush on you but she's with Bret. She doesn't spend enough time with him enough to know he is a dick." Cheryl explained.

“Oh.”

"Plus she has a lead." She whispered.

“She does?”

"That's all I know." Cheryl said.

"All I know is what?" Betty asked. 

"That you look stunning." Jughead told her.

"Its old." She blushed. "Its great seeing you again." Betty hugged Fangs and Sweet Pea.

“You too.”

Betty leaned her head on Jughead's shoulder. She smiled at the boys. Jughead smiled at her. 

"Want to dance?" She asked.

“Dance? In a bar?” He teased.

"Well I'm off work. I am stressed." Betty pouted."And Bret doesn't dance with me."

Jughead just rolled his eyes. He held her hand beneath the table. Betty decided to go outside as Jughead wanted a cigarette. They stood outside.

"Want to go get pizza?" Betty asked. "But before that, I need to confess something." She added.

“What?”

"The killer left a note. They're someone close to me. I'm so scared Juggie. I only feel safe with you."

“A note?”

"It said, I know who killed them. They are close to you." Betty looked at him. "I'm scared."

"Don't be." He cupped her face. "You're strong. You'll find them." 

"I remember everything. He's the height of you and Bret." She held him.

“Are you sure it was the killer who wrote it and not just someone trying to switch your thinking?” He asked.

"I'm sure it is. Coming here I got sent this to my home. It's all the details how Trevor died. We haven't told anyone that yet." Betty shook.

Jughead nodded.

"I think its Bret. He keeps asking me all these questions about the case. He hates Cheryl. He is starting to avoid me more and more." She held his hand.

“Maybe you should question him.”

"I'm trying." Betty told him. "There's a problem."

“What?”

"This." 

She stood up on her tiptoes and kissed him. She couldn't stop thinking about him since the coffee incident. He was her only safe place. 

He wrapped his arms around her, kissing her back. He couldn't believe they were finally kissing. He felt normal with her. He just didn’t know what he would do if she found out the truth.

"I can't stop thinking about you and the case. I think about you when I panic. You calm me. You just make me smile. I haven't felt like this in a long time." Betty confessed.

“I haven’t felt this way in a long time either.”

"Really?" She wrapped her arms around his neck. Jughead nodded. "That's why I was so worried about you." He stroked her cheeks.

"I'm a tough cookie." Betty winked.

“I know.”

"You're a good kisser." She smiled.

Jughead leaned down and kissed her again. Betty deepened te kiss. She knew she had to pull away but couldn't. She liked it too much. He held her waist as they kissed. He then gently pushed her against the wall.

"Juggie?" Betty ran her hands through his hair.

“Betts?”

"I do want you but I need to sort things with Bret first." She whispered.

“Right... sorry.” He pulled away.

"Wait." Betty pulled him back. "I've been dreaming of this every night after my nightmares."

“Really?”

Betty nodded. "Everynight. You spill coffee on me. You offer me your shirt pulling it off. I accidentally stare for longer than I should. A woman bumps into me. I fall into your arms and we are making out." She blushed.

He leaned in and kissed her again. Betty continued to kiss him. She had butterflies kissing him. He pulled her in closer.

“You’re so beautiful.”

"I haven't heard that in a long time." Betty smiled.

"You should be told everyday Betts." He stroked her cheeks.

"You're a sweet talker." She bit her lip.

"Nope. I just really like you and it scares me."

"Me too. I promise to sort things out with Bret." She held his hand.

"I know you will." Jughead looked at her.

This is risky but he wants to be with her. He knew she would find out but he didn't put that note there. He had one ready to go. It must have been Bret. 

"I guess we should head inside?" Betty sighed. "You should wipe your lipstick off your face."

"Or we could continue kissing?" Jughead smirked.

"Tempting." Betty winked. 

Jughead laughed softly as he used the tissue she handed him to wipe it off. Jughead smiled to himself as they headed inside.

_____

Betty didn't drink. She kept to that promise she was the mother of the group. She helped everyone get home. Whilst she was home Bret was working late. Betty needed to put the bins out. She headed to the recycling bin to see cut out magazine's. Betty pulled them all out and analysed the words missing.

She panicked and knew he would he home soon. She took photos of everything and quickly headed inside. She sent them over to her team. She knew she had to call in her team. They would take him into custody and question him. She rang up Charles.

“Hey Betty.”

"You need to question Bret. I've just sent over evidence. I need to move my stuff out." Betty told him.

“Is he still at work?” Betty checked her messages. "He's on his way home." She spoke calmly.

“You need to act like it’s a normal day when you get home. You don’t know anything, okay? We’ll be right there to take him.”

"Okay. I've just come in from a night with the girls." Betty said.

"Shower be on the sofa reading." Charlse told her. "We're on our way round."

Betty did what she said. She felt sick to her stomach. She messaged Jughead scared. She has never felt scared in a case before but this one hits close to home. Bret got home and sat with her.

"Hey babe." Betty smiled.

“Hey.” He kissed her.

Betty kissed him back. He didn't kiss like Jughead. He deepened the kiss. Right when he did that they were startled apart by Charles and the whole team bursting through the door.

"Bret Wallis your under the arrest for the murder for Jason Blossom and Trevor Brown." Charles said.

“What? You think I did it!” Bret yelled.

"Baby I don't know what's happening. Let's stay calm. They just want to question you."Betty told him.

“He just said I’m under arrest! Did you tell him to do this?!”

"You really think I would?" She stepped back.

"Yes!" He snapped.

“Well I did!”

"We're over you bitch!" Bret yelled.

They pulled him out the apartment. They took him to the office to question him."Can us where you were the night Trevor Brown died?"

“I was at home.”

"Who can confirm that?" Charlse asked.

“I was literally with Betty.”

"Why did she find this that matches this?" He asked.

"Because I know who killed them. It was Jughead Jones." Bret yelled.

"Get Betty on that immediately. Bring him in for questioning." Charles said.

______

Betty heard the news and her heart dropped. She had to go around to Jughead's. Heart in her mouth as she knocked on the door.

“Hey Betts.” He smiled.

"Juggie you didn't kill them did you?"

“What?”

"I have to take you in. I need you to explain everything before that." Betty whispered.

“Why would you think that?”

"Why did Bret name you?" She asked.

“Do you seriously think I would do that?”

"No but I have to take you in." Betty teared up."Just tell me please."

“I can’t believe you. I thought we were friends. I liked you!”

"I really like you." Betty cried. "I don't want to do this."

“Whatever.” He scoffed.

"Juggie please." Betty handed him the handcuffs. "I won't take you."

“Let’s just go.” He said annoyed.

"I was told to do this by my boss."

He stayed silent as she put him in the handcuffs. She felt awful. Betty took him to the office. She looked at him apologising. Charles took him into a room to question him. She st outside nervously as they were in the room for an hour.

Charles came out to talk to Betty, leaving Jughead handcuffed to the table."Yeah?" Betty asked.

“We found our guy.”

"What who?" She teared up.

“Jughead confessed to all of it.” Betty just headed in ignoring Charles. “Betty what are you doing?”

"Speaking to him. I like him."

“He’s a serial killer. He knew information about the crimes that weren’t public to anyone.”

"I need him to confess to me." Betty told him. 

"Fine." He sighed.

Betty walked in and sat down. "I was giving you the chance to tell me everything." Betty whispered.

“Yeah and I’m getting locked up either way.”

"Tell me everything." She said. "Why bump into me was that an accident?"

“No.”

"No?" Betty teared up.

"Bret wanted me to kill Cheryl and Toni. I wouldn't do it. All the murders have been an accident. I wanted to scare him by getting close to you. He only got with you to kill you." Jughead told her.

“Bret is part of this?” 

“He’s been blackmailing me for years.”

"How?" Betty asked.

“He had a video of me dealing drugs from high school.” Betty looked at him to explain. He wanted me to rough Jason up. I only pushed him. He fell and hit his head. I tried to save him but it was too late. Bret told me to bury the body. I had to sell drugs to provide for my sister and to stay at stonewall. He made me continue to be his hit man as he kept saying he would go to the police. I was scared Betts." Jughead told her.

"That means Bret can go down for it too." Betty held his hand.

"No!"

"Yes! I make the shots! He used me for years! Why do I fall in love with people that lie to me? I was falling in love with you." She snapped. Jughead didn’t say anything. "Anything you would like to say?" Betty cried.

“No.”

"Would you like one last call?" She wiped her tears away. Betty handed him her phone. “No.” Betty just cried, putting her phone away.

He didn’t say anything.

"That means you put me in the hospital." Betty stood up. "Why?" She sobbed.

"I didn't meant to hurt you Betts." Jughead told her. "I like you."

Betty nodded.

Charlse came in to arrest him. Betty was sat in the room in shock. Everyone's life had just been turned upside down. Two people she truly cares for are now locked away. 

The hitman was no longer a hitman.  
The lover was no longer a lover.  
The FBI agent was now heartbroken.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the final chapter. We hope you have enjoyed it

5 years later-

Jughead was sitting in a cell. His cellmate was Bret. He wrote about his time in prison. He would publish it when he was out. He only got visits from Toni.

Apparently Betty was doing well. She was single and moved states.

Cheryl hated Jughead now. She didn’t like Toni going to see him. They were going through with a divorce. Betty was trying to convince them not too.

Betty was currently taking Toni's visiting hour so they could work things out one final time. Jughead didn’t know she would be there. He headed to the visiting area. He always looked forward to these visits.

He was shocked to see Betty sitting where Toni usually was. She hadn't changed much. She sitting nervously playing with her necklace.

“Betty?”

"Hey Juggie." Betty whispered.

“What are you doing here?”

"Today's the day we met each other five years ago. I have thought about it and you were just a kid scared." She looked at him. "I want answers." She added.

“Like what?” He sat down.

"Why did you meet up with me after?" Betty asked.

"I need to know Juggie. We became close so fast."

"Pure curiosity. The way you smiled through your eyes. The way you kept your spirits up in hard times." Jughead whispered.

Betty nodded.

"Then I started to fall for you. You brought joy in my life. I wanted to keep it." He leaned over to her. "I know we can't touch but I want to hold your hand."

"Juggie? Do you hate me?" She asked.

"A little. I hate my roommate more." Jughead told her.

"It better be Bret." Betty sighed.

"Unfortunately it is. He makes my life hell. Only 5 more years." He said.

"Actually I've been getting your sentence down. You're out on good behaviour in a week." Betty shrugged.

"Seriously?" Jughead's eyes lit up.

"Yeah. Sorry I came today. Toni is trying to save her marriage."

“They’re having troubles?”

"Because she visits you." Betty whispered.

"Really?" Jughead asked 

"Yeah, Cheryl hates you because of JJ." 

"I had it coming. I didn't know she was risking her relationship."

______

At the cabin: 

Cheryl was avoiding Toni. She was in the kitchen baking which she never did. Toni hugged her from behind.

"I love you. Please don't leave me. We've been together since we were 16." Toni teared up. Cheryl was crying into the cake batter. "You see my brother's killer."

“I’ll stop seeing him.”

"I asked you that years ago and you wouldn't." She looked at her.

"Cheryl I love you. Don't do this to us." Toni cupped her face.

"For better or for worse. You broke our vows." Cheryl cried.

“You’re breaking them by not giving me a chance to make this right.”

"I love you TT. I'm so broken. I've been falling apart each visit you see him. A part of myself disappeared. Look I'm not wearing my red lip." She looked at her wife.

"You look beautiful without it." Toni smiled faintly.

"He was my only friend and family T. Before you I only had him. I don't want to lose you either. I just can't let you see the man that ruined my brother's life. He hasn't apologised." She hid her face in her wife's chest.

"Call the lawyer off baby." Toni kissed her head.

"I will." Cheryl just held her. "You need some grief counselling baby." Toni stroked her head.

Toni took her to sit on the couch in the cabin. She turned the oven off as she just held her wife. Theh needed this argument to heel and cry. Cheryl knew Jughead was getting out and it scared her.

_____

Back in the prison: 

"I'll stop seeing her. Toni deserve to be happy." Jughead whispered. "I refuse to ruin my best friends happiness."

Betty nodded.

"So?"

"I guess I should go. You don't have anything more to say to me. You wanted to get to know me but the bigger picture was to hurt Bret. You might care for me. You might hate me. I'm the one that ruined your life."

“I still really like you.”

"Really?" Betty smiled.

He nodded. She smiled as her leg slid up his. "Maybe we could go on a date once you get out?" Betty asked.

“Yeah, sure.”

"I have an idea."

Betty had an idea. She showed the guards her badge. They let her use the private room. In that room the camera equipment were 50 year old. She knew an area where the camera doesn't hit.

“Betty?” Jughead said confused.

Betty ignored him undoing her blouse. Jughead watched her. "Sit." Betty smirked. He sat down, looking at her.

"I haven't stopped loving you for 5 fucking years. We never got a chance. Cheryl will hate me for this but I can't help myself. I can see the real you. I've been writing to you non stop."

“You’ve been writing to me?”

"Yes. This is so unprofessional of me but I need to feel you. Kiss you and touch you. We were so close to having that and then I found the truth. I must be crazy but I still want you. All the good and the bad. Why? Because I know the bad things in your life doesn't define you." Betty walked up to him.

“You really feel that way? After everything I’ve done?”

"I've had 5 years to think about it. I want you. People fuck up. We can move countries start fresh. I am an fbi agent who fell for a criminal. Write that J.Jones. I finally found out my favourite author's identity." She wrapped her arms around his neck.

He smiled at her. "So you found out it's me." He leaned in and kissed her. Betty kissed him passionately. She smiled into the kiss. Jughead teared up , Betty pulled away to wipe his tears. 

"I love you." Jughead held her.

"I love you Jughead. Can you do me one favour?" He looked at her. "Apologise to Cher."

"I have been trying." Jughead kissed her.“She doesn’t want to see me.” Jughead added.

"Fine. Let her come to you but she is my family." She kissed him. 

_______

One week later: 

Jughead felt the sun and the fresh air on his skin. He felt like crying as he saw Betty waiting for him. She ran up to him hugging him. 

"I'm out." He picked her up. 

"You are." Betty kissed him.

Jughead kissed her back. He had to find a place to stay to put on his contacts for his officer. He was so happy to be out. He felt like he could start fresh. 

"Did you really mean we could move to a different country or state?" Jughead asked.

“I did.”

"Let's do it." He smiled.

"After you get that thing off your leg." Betty teased.

"Together?"

"Together." Jughead just held her. "We're never sending our kid to a boarding school and or private school." Betty just laughed. "I'm being serious." Jughead told her.

"I know."

"I need to ring Sweet Pea. I lost my apartment." He pouted.

"Well I have mine still." Betty smiled.

"Okay." Jughead rubbed her cheeks. 

Betty took him home to her second home. Jughead felt like he could truly be him now. He was no longer the Hitman but Jughead Jones.

He was excited fr a fresh start. He could finally build a family and a life he was proud of. Jughead just hugged Betty. Betty kissed.

Today is the day his life began.

________

1 year later- 

A promise was a promise. Betty Cooper and Jughead Jones moved to a different state. They moved to Seattle. Jughead was working in a diner and still writing. Betty moved to the Seattle office.

They settled into one another's life with ease.

Cheryl was slowly letting Jughead back into her life with small steps. She spoke to him with her therapist. It was a well needed session for the both of them. 

Jughead worked the night shifts. He had become the night manager. His boss had been given the same chance Jughead had out of prison. That's why he hired people like them to give them a second chance.

Jughead was taking his second chance and doing everything in his power to make good on it. 

___

Betty had met Jughead after work. They were heading for a walk in the park with their dog, Hotdog. Jughead has never felt this happy.

"Babe guess what?" Betty smiled.

"What?" Jughead asked.

"I bought Hotdog a new color." 

Jughead knelt down to see a black collar but it had a ring on it. Jughead looked at her."That's yours if you'll have me forever." Betty bent down on one knee. Jughead was shocked he didn't know what to say. He was at a loss for words.

"What?" Jughead asked.

"I bought Hotdog a new color." 

Jughead knelt down to see a black collar but it had a ring on it. Jughead looked at her. "That's yours if you'll have me forever." Betty bent down on one knee. Jughead was shocked he didn't know what to say. He was at a loss for words.

"Juggie?"

"Yes." He knelt down and kissed her.

Betty kissed him back, sliding the ring onto his hand. Jughead thought he would never get married yet here he was.

He was kissing the most beautiful woman that saved him.

He finally had a life he was happy with. He wasn't the bad guy anymore. He had paid the price for the crimes and now he was a free man.

Jughead Jones was no longer a hitman but an engaged man.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a collab with @kisvids. Check out our other collabs and my individual fics.


End file.
